The Shadow's Heart
by soten ni zase hyouketsu
Summary: pretty much just a story i wrote a way long time ago, figured what the hell lets see what people think. im going to start by posting single chapters and seeing reveiws then if i get lots of good ones then i will put the whole bloody thing up
1. Chapter 1

PROPHECY

**Since the beginning "The Balance" has been the one law of our world. Nobody can remember how or when "The Balance" came to be, not even SinClaire the eldest of us all. All we really know is that "The Balance" is what began the attunement of our powers. We are… The Vampires…**

**SinClaire was the first and the most powerful Vampire in all of time. And as Vampire' we are given the gift of the elements to use at will. Fire, water, earth, lightning, and wind. While most are attuned to only one element, and the elite few are attuned to two, SinClaire is attuned to three. None of us know how she came to posses the third, but it doesn't really matter. She is a wise and fair ruler, her first priority has always been to keep peace between our kind and the others.**

"**The Balance" foretold of a child to be born, one of two Vampire parents. This as everyone knew was merely a legend; a Vampire can not become pregnant or impregnate others. Still many of our kind were scared by the idea of this child who was said to be able to control all five of the elements. None wanted that kind of power to intrude into their seemingly peaceful lives. Soon enough though, this prophecy came true... A child was born to two elite vampires, Atticus and Eva. Atticus controlled fire and lightning while Eva controlled water and wind, they were a dangerous team, in the higher class of their coven. When this child was born the elders of The Balance were said to have been present. When this child was born they quickly stole her away and took her to a school in Washington, keeping her safe until she mastered her abilities under the watchful eyes on SinClaire herself.**

**My name is Kathrine, I am that child… And this.. This is my story…**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAOS**

I am five foot seven, slender with long dirty blond hair. My eyes change their color as some Vampires do, normally a hazel color though. I'm more mature for my age, so I've been told, and most normally wont get my sense of humor so I have mostly given up on it.

It has now been sixteen years since I was separated from my parents… I am the youngest Vampire at the academy. A Vampire's body will stop ageing once they get to the point when they will be the strongest, everyone else got a head start being sired at the age I am now… I can deal though.

As I slowly walk from my dormitory to the dining hall, I look down the hall way. Crimson red walls, with lights lining both sides, mirror images of each other. The lights are set high on the wall and the ceiling sits fifteen feet high. The hallways all around this school are the same… except on this night, as I'm walking the lights begin to glow brighter, then they just die out, some of the bulbs shatter. I know I'm a creature of the night and all but still the dark is scary… and just because I'm attuned to all the elements doesn't mean I know how to control them yet… and over these past sixteen years this is only the second power outage we have had…

Finally I make it to the dining hall, surprisingly all the students are gathered here. Even SinClaire is giving a speech. I look around the room to see candles lining the walls, giving the room a creepy Transylvanian look to it…

I hate being an outcast so I wonder over towards a few groups of girls and listen to SinClaire's speech.

"At last! All the fledglings are here!

I have terrible news… there has been an assault on the school! They have already annihilated four of our fellow Masters! After doing so they retreated… I implore you all please take great care to ensure your rooms are secured! And I know it may seem childish but please follow the buddy system. I can not take anymore losses… thank you and be safe."

"May The Balance watch over us all!

You are dismissed."

I stand there admiring SinClaire. She really was pretty. Long silky blond hair and green eyes. Taller then me by about four inches, and always a prideful yet peaceful look. And a gem on the back of both of her hands. I never understood why she had them though… made about as much sense as a tattoo.

"Kathrine!" I hear from a different part of the crowed. I look over and see some girls I know from class waving me over.

"Kathrine, what do you think about this? Its scary isn't it?"

Yeah but what caused it? I asked playing along with their childishness. Then Alexis continued.

"I don't know, I heard that it was a group of humans… but for them to be able to kill the masters? How could that be possible?"

Then Zack came up, god I hated this kid… He always thought he was better then everyone else, like he was the most powerful one among us. Truth is he was just a snobby twerp, barely over five foot with oily jet black hair and no sense of personal hygiene. The only thing he had going for him self was the fact that he mastered one element but was attuned to another. Sadly he ruined it for himself by being conceded from it, he considered himself an elite and better then us.

When he began to speak I felt sick to my stomach…

"Nah it couldn't have been pathetic humans. There's no way that a human or even a group of them could harm an elite like myself."

A little cocky don't you think Zack? I said in a tone that made it clear I didn't want him anywhere near me.

"No! Of course not! Do you really think a human can take one of us down?!"

If you remember, there are Vampire hunters known as the Hellsing family. They even have renegade Vampires that will help them to rid the world of our kind.

"Still… Must have been Werewolves!"

With that Marry who had been standing behind Alexis gasped. "Werewolves?! In this day and age? We must inform SinClaire!

Suddenly there was a laugh sounding from behind us, SinClaire had been standing there the whole time.

"Ah the workings of a child's mind!" she exclaimed. "so familiar yet unknown to us, still a mystery! Good thinking Zackary I will have that possibility looked into!"

She then strutted off to her office overlooking the entire school.

"Have you heard the rumors yet?" Zack's friend Keith said walking over to our group smiling at me. He had a crush on me for the past 2 years, he wasn't a bad guy either. Just didn't see him as anything more then a friend… much to his disappointment.

"What rumors?!" Zack quickly replied.

"About little Kathrine's stalker." he said looking at me and smiling. The way he presented it gave me chills.

What?! I yelled at him.

"apparently you have a 'special' Vamp watching over you. And since the school was attacked he was ordered now to enlist as a student to watch you better. Was told he had been here for the past 16 years, constantly watching you. Guess he works for the keepers, even gets to talk directly to them."

All while he said this I could feel my cheeks growing hot.

A b-boy watching me c-constantly?! I stuttered out. I was embarrassed by the thought of how often he watched me. A girl needs her privacy after all…

H-how old is he? I questioned.

"Seventeen"

He's my age?! I thought as my fact burned even hotter…

The bell rang to go to class. With this I forgot all about my stalker.

Ugh… I moaned realizing what class was next. PE… our teacher was so lame. Everyday the same thing, run a few laps then one on one combat…

"Hey" Keith said getting my attention. "if he is supposed to watch over you like this he will probably have all the same classes as you."

Oh.. I said thinking about it. Guess this gets me a chance to question him.

Question, if he is so big and important then who sired him? You mentioned special so was it SinClaire?

"No actually, I heard it was The Keepers themselves like they did with Sin all those centuries ago. Changed him from human into what could hardly pass as a Vampire."

How long has he been one of us then? I asked.

"Only since you were born. He was made to protect you until you have learned to control all of your powers. After that he has no reason to exist anymore…" a seemingly sad voice rang out from behind us.

Startled I spun around to see SinClaire standing behind us.

"Now now Keith, I told you this in confidence that you wouldn't tell everyone…" She said now looking at Keith.

"Well if he is following her she has a right to know about it!" Keith argued.

"Fine… what is done is done… now hurry along to class." she said then vanished.

We ran to class and sure enough after I dressed out I saw something out of place. A boy was standing off in a corner dressed in all black, watching me. I was used to people staring, I was told I was attractive many times, but with him it was different…

He was wearing black pants, a black wife beater, a long black duster, and black boots. He stood about six and a half feet tall with long darker hair and pale skin, he looked like the classic vampire. But his eyes are what caught my attention, green, stone green. But the worst part about his eyes were the were… empty… like there wasn't anything there except a void, hallow. Just pure sadness…

Class started with the same ferocity as usual. Laps around the gym using our Vampiric speed. First to finish was Mr. Olias, our teacher, then Zack. The new guy didn't run at all, but Olias didn't care.

"Ha-Ha! I'm the best fledgling here!" Zack stupidly proclaimed annoyingly.

"Alright Zackary, lets see you demonstrate." Olias said in his 19th century English accent.

"Fine then bring anyone on! We all already know what the outcome will be Olias!"

I hated to admit it but Zack was strongest at the moment. Nobody would fight him, they knew of his strength and speed. But to everyone's surprise the new kid slowly walked to the arena where Zack and Olias stood.

I felt sorry for the kid, granted he was a stalking creep, well to me anyways, he didn't disserve this bad a beating. He did not know what he was doing…

But then as if I wasn't surprised enough I noticed Olias whisper, " Zackary… may this be a lesson to you, to always keep your pride in check and never underestimate your foe…"

"Now let the match begin Zackary vs. _SHADE_!"


End file.
